What Friends Are For
by Center of the Galaxy
Summary: Xander reflects on his relationship with Buffy as the gang parties at The Bronze after defeating The Master. Buffy/Xander unrequited love, Buffy/Angel love. Takes place right after the final moments of the episode Prophecy Girl. One-shot


_**Author's Note: **__What to say? I'm usually a Buffy/Angel person, but when I watched Prophecy Girl again, I totally felt bad for Xander and wondered what he was thinking when they went to the Bronze and volia! Here it is. I hope you all enjoy it!_

He sat at the table and watched as people partied, oblivious to what had happen a mere hour ago. Then again, he himself was having a hard time believing that just an hour ago he had helped in averting the end of the world.

He took a sip of his soda and let the liquid stay on his tongue until the carbonation vanished before he swallowed. He looked at everyone dancing to the band that was playing. The Bronze was always the place to be and frankly, it was the only place to be. Sunnydale was a relatively small town that had very little to offer on a Saturday night, but tonight was the Spring Fling which was pretty big for the youth of Sunnydale.

He figured that he should probably go. His whole mood was going to bring down his friends' high spirits, but he couldn't bring himself to move. He finished off the soda in his glass and let his gaze drift to the dance floor. Cordelia, the self-proclaimed princess of Sunnydale High, was dancing with the quarterback of the football team.

"Typical," He muttered to himself. He hadn't expected anything different from her. Well, he would be lying if he said he hadn't wanted to get something from her—some gesture of kindness because they had saved her life, but no. The Princess didn't mix with commoners. She probably was going to go back to being a jerk after the summer was over and pretend this whole incident never happened.

He got up and walked over to where the drinks were being refilled and placed his cup down. The waitress, a platinum blond in her 20's quickly filled his cup with more root-beer. He sighed as he went back to his table. Plopping back down, he ran his hand through his hair frustratedly. He saw Willow was talking to a guy from math class. He smiled at the sight. The guy did seem interested in her and Xander could tell that Willow had fallen for him.

"Good for her," He whispered and he raised his glass in her direction, toasting her. He quickly drank some of his soda. Willow had been his best friend since they were five. The girl was always shy and Xander had worried that she would never find someone, besides her friends, to open up to. Because underneath her shyness, Willow was one heck of a girl. She was smart and caring and—there weren't enough good words in the dictionary to describe her. She deserved a slice of happiness even more now than she did a year ago. It was Willow who did a lot of the research with Giles on the various supernatural things that they faced. She was the one who always made sure that they were prepared for whatever thing that they had to fight. Without her, they probably would've all died because they would've gone into battle blind.

Across the room, Giles was adjusting his glasses while talking to Miss Calendar. Xander honestly had no idea how Miss Calendar got involved with the whole save the world plan and he wasn't sure if he liked her being involved. He knew that Giles like her. The man was always a nervous wreck around her! But, Xander decided that if Giles trusted her, he would too. Besides, she had saved Willow from a bunch of hungry vamps. So, for now, Miss Calendar was in.

Speaking of Giles, Xander was surprised he was even here! Sure, he had agreed to go the Bronze, but Xander figured that after five minutes the whole atmosphere would be too much for him. But, he was here and Xander couldn't help but wonder if Miss Calendar had something to do with that. Or maybe Giles was finally growing accustomed to how teenagers acted and how they liked to party. Xander knew that Giles still didn't really understand them, but the man was trying and that was all that mattered. After all, Giles did stay cooped up in his library way too much and it was good that he was finally out in the living world . . . even if his cheek was bruised badly. Xander had almost forgotten that Buffy had socked Giles to keep him from stopping her from going to the Master.

That reminded him. Where was Buffy?

At that moment, Xander saw her dancing with _**him**_.

He looked away and glared at the rest of his root beer.

He was in love with Buffy. He knew from the moment he saw those blond locks of hair that he was smitten. So, when she dropped her bag in the hall, he made sure to go help her with it even though he had past her. His first conversation wasn't his best. Well, to be perfectly honest, he knew that he had sounded like an idiot. He was worried that he had blown his chance with her, but then he saw her with Willow and thanked whatever deity had brought her back into his life. And then after that meeting, he had overheard her in the library and the rest is ancient history.

Well, maybe not ancient history.

He may have been smitten with Buffy, but Buffy didn't feel the same way. She had let him know that this morning when she had rejected him. She said that they were just friends. She had said that, smiled her brilliant smile, and then walked away leaving the words, 'just friends' echoing in his head.

Yeah, well, he didn't feel that they were just friends.

Did friends do everything in their power, even risk their lives, to save one another? His mind drifted back to when Buffy had that spell placed on her by Amy's mom, a cheer-obsessed witch. He should've given up on her when Buffy had told him, under the influence of the spell, that he was 'one of the girls'. He had ignored that and after seeing Buffy close to death, vowed to protect her. He had even voted for cutting off the witch's head if it would save Buffy! And earlier today, he had brought Buffy back from the dead with CPR.

But she still didn't want him. He knew that it was going to be a long time before he could move on from Buffy and find someone new. If he found someone new, that is.

And right now, he really doubted that he would.

He watched as Buffy twirled happily on the dance floor and into _**his **_arms. Xander couldn't even bring himself to say his name, but it still appeared in his mind.

Angel.

He was vampire with a soul. Who knew, right?

Xander hated his guts. No, hate wasn't a strong enough word. He detested, loathed, despised, and even abhorred him! If it wasn't for Angel, he would be the one dancing with Buffy and not some crazy blood-sucking freak.

He pounded his fist down on the table causing his glass to shake.

What did Buffy see in him anyway!? He was a freaking vampire for God's sake! She was the Slayer and according to what Xander understood, Angel should've been slayed a long time ago. But no, here he was dancing with her and holding her hands like he was normal.

Which he wasn't.

How could anyone even approve of this? Giles should've stopped it, but instead he had let it grow into—could it even be called love? A vampire in love with a slayer—how more ridiculous could it get? Buffy should be with someone human, someone normal . . . someone like him.

He looked at Buffy's face and sighed.

But . . . he made her happy.

Looking at Buffy's face, Xander could tell that she was truly happy. Whatever she saw in that blood-sucking killer caused her to smile with a radiance that he never saw in her before Angel. Even now as she wore Angel's leather jacket over her white dress, Xander could tell that that radiance was coming out full-force.

The music changed from an upbeat temp to a slow, sweet melody. Angel pulled Buffy closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist as Buffy placed her head on his shoulder. They swayed to the music and that's when Xander realized for sure that Angel had Buffy's heart and vice-versa. There was no way he was going to come in-between those two.

Ever.

The hate inside him flared up, but he suppressed it. If this is what made Buffy happy, then it would make him happy.

Oh, who was he kidding? The sight of them together made his heart ache. He wanted to tear Angel away from Buffy and have her be his alone—not some vampire's next meal.

He sighed, letting his anger out.

That last comment was wrong. Buffy wasn't Angel's next meal. He had proven that by keeping her alive when he could've killed her numerous times, but instead he helped her. He protected her. That's why Xander had gone to him when Buffy went after the Master because he knew that Angel would do anything to save Buffy. Xander had told him about what Buffy saw in him and how he needed Angel's help.

_"You love her."_ He had stated.

Xander hadn't missed a beat.

_"Don't you?"_ Xander replied.

And Angel had proven that he did, indeed love Buffy. Angel had led him to where the Master was, but they were too late. Xander had seen the anguish on Angel's face when he picked up Buffy's dead body. Xander had saved her, thank God, but that look on Angel's face hit it home for Xander that Angel intended to keep Buffy in his life. The look that followed when Buffy woke up—alive—also proved the fact that he loved Buffy.

Xander knew that he was no competition for this couple. The couple that society would never understand, but yet somehow exuded the most true love ever. Xander wondered if he was dealing with Romeo and Juliet reincarnated.

And as much as he would love to see Angel a pile of ashes, Xander hoped that they would not have any problems like their dramatic counterparts. For Buffy's sake, he hoped that Angel would continue to make her happy.

Because if he so much as made one tear fall from Buffy's eyes, he was going to pay.

Xander would make sure of it.

He finished his soda and walked over to the door when a hand caught his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Buffy with Angel hanging a little bit behind her.

"Are you going?" She asked, her eyes sparkling. It took all of his strength to prevent himself from kissing her or doing something stupid like that.

"Yeah, I'm a little tired." He lied.

"Oh . . ." Buffy's voice trailed off as her eyes darted to the floor. "Xander," She looked back up. "Angel told me that you were the one who brought me back." Xander met Angel's gaze and Angel nodded an acknowledgement to him. So, the vamp had told the truth. He hadn't expected that.

"Well, it was no problem." Xander replied. The next thing that happened was like out of his dreams. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Xander, a little shocked, quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. After a few seconds, they both pulled back.

"Thanks for being there for me, Xander." Buffy smiled.

"Well, I'll always be here for you when you need me." He said lightheartedly, but inside he meant it. "No matter what happens."

She took Angel's hand and nodded.

"I know, Xander." She replied. "And I really appreciate it." She waved as she and Angel walked over to the dance floor. They quickly jumped back into the groove and Xander stayed in the door frame watching them.

He had meant what he said about being there for her, but from the looks of it, she wouldn't need him that much. She had her guardian Angel to help her out, but for the first time in a long time Xander wasn't angry.

He felt a little happy.

True, he hated Angel and that would never change, but the Vamp had given him credit when he deserved it even though it might mean Buffy could change her mind about who she wanted to be with. But now Xander could have a little respect for the vam—guy.

And if things didn't work, which he hoped wouldn't happen, he would be there to help pick up the pieces.

He left and walked into the cold night air.

Because that's what friends are there for, right?

_**Author's Note: **__Well? How was it? Bittersweet, right? That's what I intended. Please review and let me know what you all think!_


End file.
